Safe and Sound
by Laemia
Summary: Il y avait comme ce vide en lui, il y avait le brouillard, il y avait la drogue. Et là seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'était que Riku était la seule personne à s'être jamais soucié de lui. Vaniku. Rating M pour thèmes abordés.


**Genre :** Angst (owi), Romance

**Pairing :** Vaniku 3

**Statut :** Complet, c't'un OS

**Disclaimer : **... Ils. Ne. Sont. Pas. A. Moi. Sinon ils passeraient leur temps à se faire des choses et Kingdom Hearts serait un jeu 18+

**Rating :** M pour sujets abordés, j'pense (drogue, tussa...)

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Vanitas savait, c'était que personne ne se souciait vraiment de son existence.

Enfant, il avait déjà cette impression. Il était trop turbulent. Ses parents se demandaient ouvertement ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui ne cachaient même pas leur agacement quand il ne voulait pas comprendre quelque chose. Parce qu'il fallait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas grimper aux arbres, pas jouer avec les chiens errants dans la rue, pas s'enfuir de l'école en escaladant la grille. Que non, il ne devait pas se retrouver au bureau de police déjà à son âge parce qu'il avait mis le feu à une poubelle grâce à un paquet d'allumettes laissé sur sa route. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, mais qu'on ne lui expliquait pas. On lui criait dessus, on lui mettait des gifles, sous prétexte que « ça ne se faisait pas ». Alors Vanitas poussait toujours le bouchon plus loin, juste comme ça, pour voir, et parce qu'au moins ses parents se souciaient de lui dans ces cas-là. Envolés, leurs rêves de fils modèle et bon élève.

Envolés jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sora. Vanitas ne comprenait pas ce que c'était que cette espèce de saucisse Knacki qui s'agitait dans le berceau qui lui avait appartenu autrefois, mais il savait déjà que son père et sa mère n'avaient d'yeux que pour son petit frère, désormais. Alors, il faisait encore plus de bêtises et les rendait dingues, ne récoltant que leur mépris.

Une fois, il se cassa le bras en tombant. Même pas de sa faute, pour une fois. Il ne récolta aucun mot de réconfort, juste la même rengaine : «_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? _». A ce moment-là, Sora avait déjà trois ans révolus et le fixait de ses yeux bleus confus, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Lui, en revanche, lorsqu'il se blessait ou que son aîné lui faisait du mal par pure jalousie, on le plaignait. Et Vanitas se dit pour la première fois durant cet épisode que, son petit frère, il le détestait. Puisque tout le monde avait décidé de l'adorer, alors lui le détesterait.

À l'école, ses bêtises lui attiraient les remontrances des professeurs et les rires des élèves. Au début, il se demandait s'ils riaient de lui, ou bien avec lui. Mais comme personne ne venait jamais lui parler que pour lui dire des choses méchantes, qu'il était toujours le dernier dans la file, tout seul, que personne ne voulait de lui dans son équipe en sport, il finit par comprendre qu'ils se moquaient bel et bien de lui. Alors il commença à les frapper. Faute de les endommager dans leur intériorité comme lui l'était déjà à force d'être ignoré, il les blessait physiquement. Et ça soulageait, il devait bien se l'avouer, même s'il se prenait pas mal de coups lui-même. On le qualifia vite, sur ses bulletins scolaires, d'enfant à problèmes.

Sora grandissait, et il devenait aussi sage et obéissant qu'on aurait voulu que Vanitas soit. « _Ne deviens surtout pas comme ton frère_ » qu'ils disaient en riant, en racontant des anecdotes peu flatteuses à son sujet. Alors Sora finit par le voir comme le monstre qu'on lui dépeignait à longueur de journée et l'évita soigneusement comme il le pouvait.

Au collège, Vanitas dut faire face à de nouvelles règles dont on ne lui expliquait pas le pourquoi du comment. Il ne devait pas dessiner sur les tables, il ne pouvait pas répondre tout haut aux enseignants, il ne pouvait pas quitter le cours quand bon lui semblait. Il faisait face à de nouvelles barrières, de nouvelles frustrations, et ça l'agaçait. On cherchait de moins en moins à le comprendre. Ses parents s'y remettaient aussi. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à des heures indécentes à la maison, même si ça leur faisait des vacances. Il ne pouvait pas fumer parce que ça le ferait mourir, même si ça aussi ça leur ferait des vacances. Il ne pouvait pas s'habiller tout en noir parce que ça faisait mauvais genre et – mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre, au fait ? C'était son problème, pas le leur. « _Pense à nous, pense à ce qu'on dira, qu'on élève mal nos enfants._ » Il aurait voulu leur dire d'aller crever.

Au moins, il se fit des amis à cette époque. Enfin... Si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Probablement pas. Il fallait dire que le genre « fauteur de trouble » attirait bien plus les gens qu'à l'école primaire. Les filles, aussi, mais Vanitas s'en fichait un peu. Il les trouvait ridicules, avec leurs gloussements de dindes dès qu'il s'en approchait. Y'avait que Larxène qui semblait immunisée, mais ça ne comptait pas, parce qu'elle sortait avec Seifer et qu'elle était aussi vulgaire que lui. Y'avait Xion aussi, mais en fait non, parce que des rumeurs étranges courraient sur elle.

« Elle est lesbienne » lui avait une fois dit Larxène en ricanant comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rit aussi.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tout le monde le sait, c'est tout. Du coup, on l'évite. T'imagine si elle tombait amoureuse de moi ou quoi ? Trop glauque ! »

Mouais. Seifer s'alluma une cigarette, puis sortit en rigolant :

« D'ailleurs Van', on m'a dit que tu te fichais un peu de ce que les filles disaient à ton sujet...

- C'est rien que des pisseuses, c'est tout, répondit-il sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Eh, tu serais pas pédé, des fois ?

- Déconne pas. » répondit-il, bien qu'encore une fois il ne voyait pas le problème là-dedans.

C'est là qu'il comprit, sans vraiment comprendre, qu'il valait mieux ne pas aimer les hommes lorsqu'on en était un. « _Ca ne se fait pas._ » Et voilà, et rien d'autre, juste que c'était dégueulasse apparemment.

Seifer avait deux ans de plus que lui, et Vanitas le considérait un peu, à cette époque, comme un modèle. Il se disait rebelle et envoyait bouler la société, exactement comme lui. Alors, Vanitas pensait qu'ils devenaient amis, que c'était peut-être ça que ça faisait, d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de vous.

Un jour, le plus âgé lui proposa une cigarette. Comme il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche et qu'on lui avait toujours répété de ne pas fumer, il accepta. Un an plus tard, il carburait à titre d'un paquet par jour et ses parents désespéraient de plus en plus à son sujet.

Pendant ce temps-là, Seifer partit au lycée et Vanitas resta avec ses autres camarades, devint un peu le chef de la bande. Il s'en sentit fier, comme s'il prenait la succession de son aîné. Aîné dont il n'eut plus de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, d'ailleurs. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'il se dit que, peut-être, l'autre ne se souciait pas autant de lui qu'il ne le pensait.

Il continuait ses conneries, finit plusieurs fois chez les flics, plusieurs fois ivre malgré qu'il n'ait pas l'âge légal de boire. Il s'en fichait. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre de sa vie et ses notes faisaient comme une chute libre sans élastique. Et puis, il aimait beaucoup provoquer les adultes. Ses parents, surtout. Plus il en faisait, cependant, moins ils réagissaient, comme s'ils commençaient à être blasés. Alors il poussait toujours plus loin, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Et peu à peu, il prenait conscience du vide en lui, de son mal-être malgré les potes de plus en plus nombreux dont il s'entourait, qui le trouvaient cool mais qui ne le cherchaient pas à le comprendre. Personne ne se confiait jamais à lui. Et lorsque lui se confrontait à un problème, il regardait autour de lui et ne trouvait personne. Personne qui en vaille le coup, ou même pour qui il valait la peine. « _Ouais mais toi c'est pas pareil, t'as pas de problèmes, t'es un mec cool._ » Solitude.

Solitude et bientôt interrogations. Parce que même Sora, tout gosse qu'il était, venait de se dégoter une amoureuse. Tout le monde autour de lui, d'ailleurs. Et que lui, il en avait rien à foutre, des filles. Pire. Il s'aperçut durant son année de troisième que quelques garçons lui faisaient de l'effet. Que, peut-être, il était encore moins normal que ce qu'il pensait. Mais de toute façon, « _ça ne se faisait pas_ ». Oh, fumer non plus, se battre non plus... Pourtant, tout le monde trouvait ça cool. Pas aimer un garçon. Tout le monde, adultes comme camarades et même les gosses, dont on lavait le cerveau dès la naissance, s'accordait à dire qu'être gay, c'était un peu dégueulasse, quand même. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie, d'un truc contagieux, d'un truc dégoûtant. Comme la peste, comme le Sida, comme le cancer, comme la connerie humaine que Vanitas ne pigeait toujours pas. Ne pigerait plus, à son âge.

Il n'en parla à personne.

Le temps d'arriver au lycée arriva. Un établissement mal famé, avec un fort taux de criminalité, où il retrouva Seifer, qui fort heureusement le prit sous son aile. Bien qu'il soit plutôt débrouillard et n'hésitait pas à se défendre si besoin, il se demandait parfois comment il aurait fait pour se faire une place dans cette jungle sans l'appui de l'autre.

L'autre qui, lorsqu'il vit qu'il fumait encore du tabac, se mit à rire.

« Eh, tu veux pas un truc un peu plus fort ? »

Ouais, il voulait.

Ca commença avec du cannabis, rien de bien méchant, et au début son pote la lui fournissait de bon cœur. La blague. Il ne tarda pas à lui faire payer la marchandise, puisqu'après tout « _ça coûte cher, tu comprends ?_ ». Non, il ne comprit pas, à ce moment-là, qu'il venait de se faire rouler comme un pigeon.

Et il s'en foutait un peu, dans le fond, parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Ça lui permettait de se détendre, même si ça ne comblait pas vraiment le vide au fond de lui, qui se faisait un peu plus grand, qui s'élargissait par moments. Quand il voyait son frère se faire choyer alors que ses parents ne lui disaient même plus bonjour, par exemple. Ou bien quand il pensait qu'il était un monstre, ou bien quand il accumulait les petites amies pour ne pas qu'on se rende compte de sa différence, et que ça le dégoûtait. Et qu'il se dégoûtait d'être dégoûté à l'idée de toucher une fille.

Il recommença à traîner avec Seifer et sa bande, et oublia ces deux années de silence. Quelle importance, hein ? Son ami devait sans doute avoir autre chose à faire, pendant ce temps.

Un jour, pendant une soirée un peu trop arrosée, il fit la connerie du siècle. Il avoua à son pote que, ben, sans doute, il était homosexuel. Mais que c'était pas grave, si ? L'autre le fixa avec un mélange de répulsion, de surprise et de dégoût. Il s'éloigna un peu, mais dit tout de même « Bof, tant que tu continues à me payer tes consommations, hein... ».

A partir de ce jour, rien ne fut plus pareil, des deux côtés. Seifer évitait Vanitas parce que, voilà, c'était trop bizarre de traîner avec un gay, quoi. Vanitas évita Seifer parce qu'il se sentait trahi, non seulement par sa réaction, mais aussi par ses paroles. Il le pensait son ami, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de son dealer, en fin de compte. Cela eut au moins un effet positif.

Il décida qu'il s'en foutait, de ce que les gens pensaient. Il décida que tant pis, qu'à partir de maintenant, il se taperait des mecs et puis voilà. C'est ce qu'il fit. On parlait sur son dos, il se trouva encore plus seul, mais bon... On continuait à lui vendre sa drogue et à l'inviter aux soirées alors il s'en foutait.

Entre temps, il passa à quelque chose de plus fort, parce que décidément ça faisait trop mal, ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. L'héroïne, ça marchait encore mieux contre son mal-être que la cocaïne, et parfois il parvenait même à se convaincre qu'il ne souffrait pas. Qu'il n'y avait pas de vide, nulle part, et qu'il avait juste besoin de sa dose quotidienne pour se sentir bien. Une fois les effets dissipés, il subissait de violentes nausées et des vertiges, mais ça en valait la peine.

Ça ne dura qu'un temps. Bien vite, il lui en fallut plus, toujours plus, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en acheter à Seifer ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Il se mit à souffrir d'insomnies, à arriver en cours complètement crevé, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Pour compenser, il se mit à tester toutes les autres merdes possibles et imaginables.

Cocaïne. Opium. Ecstasy. Et tout le monde s'en fichait.

Ses parents les premiers. Ils avaient compris ce qui arrivait à leur fils, ce qu'il consommait. Il lui arrivait même parfois de ne pas rentrer de la nuit. Il était soit dans le pieu d'un autre mec, soit sur le parquet de quelqu'un, complètement bourré, soit dans la rue tout bêtement, trop défoncé pour retrouver le chemin de chez lui. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se disputer avec eux, ils lui répliquaient qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'ils l'acceptent encore sous leur toit.

Même son frère, qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il traversait, l'évitait soigneusement. Et à raison, d'ailleurs, puisque Vanitas ne supportait pas même de devoir lui adresser la parole. Il l'énervait rien que par son existence. Parce qu'il semblait heureux, parce qu'il riait, parce qu'il avait des gens qui tenaient à lui. Il voyait en lui tout ce qu'il aurait pu être, tout ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Qu'il aurait _dû _devenir.

Il avançait dans la vie comme dans un brouillard, comme s'il avait perdu le chemin de la route depuis longtemps et qu'il errait au hasard, sans véritable but. Ça lui allait. Il pensait que ça lui allait comme ça. Bien que, lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'avoir l'esprit clair, il avait envie de vomir – et pas qu'à cause de l'effet des drogues – sur l'immense chiasse qu'était sa vie. Alors il augmentait la dose.

Pour compenser ses dépenses monstrueuses, il développa des méthodes peu orthodoxes. Au début, il volait dans le porte-monnaie de sa mère, mais ça ne suffit bientôt plus et ça se remarqua. Il faisait les sorties de collèges, emmerdait des gamins qui avaient été comme lui autrefois, leur piquait leur fric. Il n'en éprouvait pas beaucoup de remord, puisqu'il planait la plupart du temps.

Tout changea durant son année de Terminale (officiellement, il était toujours scolarisé, même si le lycée avait fini par ne même plus décompter ses absences). Il fit la plus vieille connerie du monde. Ou plutôt, ce fut ce qu'il dit, dans un accès de folie certainement due à l'ecstasy qu'il venait de consommer avec un charmant jeune homme : « Mes parents sont pas chez moi. » C'était sensé être vrai, mais ils rentrèrent plus tôt que prévu.

Autant dire que surprendre leur fils - dont ils se fichaient éperdument en temps normal – au lit avec un autre mec ne leur fit pas spécialement plaisir. Dingue comme il passa par tous les sermons possibles. Dingue comme ils se sentaient concernés par ce que la chair de leur chair faisait de son cul, alors qu'ils ne se souciaient même pas de la drogue. Qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de son âme détruite, esseulée, plus très nette, par leur faute en partie. Et Vanitas ne comprenait pas, et ça lui fit encore mal.

Et il eut beau se répéter qu'il s'en foutait de ce qu'ils pensaient, qu'il les haïssait, qu'ils ne comptaient pas, qu'ils pouvaient bien crever la gueule ouverte, il eut mal. Il eut mal lorsque son père le frappa, lorsqu'ils lui laissèrent juste assez de temps pour emporter un sac avec ses affaires et le mirent à la porte, lorsqu'ils lui dirent de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez eux. Ça lui fit mal, d'une blessure qui ne guérirait probablement pas, mais, eh, il en avait d'autres, des comme ça ! Il s'en fichait, après tout... Une de plus ou de moins, hein...

A compter de ce jour, il dormait dans la rue, la plupart du temps. Histoire de tenir jusqu'à sa majorité, il se mit à vendre de la drogue, lui aussi, comme Seifer. Il trouva ses propres pigeons, les convertit assez tôt, piocha bien entendu dans les gosses de riches qui n'avaient que ça à faire que de détruire leur vie et de piocher dans le portefeuille de papa. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi stupide qu'eux, à un moment donné. Stupide ou désespéré, remarque.

Il s'en sortit plutôt bien, se fit une petite réputation dans le monde de la rue. Même lorsqu'il trouva un véritable travail, il continua à vendre. Il se loua un petit studio dégueulasse dans les pires quartiers de la ville, mais comme il n'y dormait presque jamais, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

Il ne trouvait aucun sens à cette garce de vie, avait cessé d'en chercher un depuis belle lurette, et de toute façon ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Il se disait parfois qu'il crèverait, un jour proche ou lointain, d'une overdose, dans une rue crasseuse. Seul, comme il avait vécu. Des fois, il se demandait même s'il ne forcerait pas la dose de manière consciente. Un dernier voyage, et puis on retrouverait son corps froid le lendemain. On le dépouillerait de ses organes pour les vendre au marché noir. Oh, oui, quelle belle fin...

Un jour, il se passa quelque chose. Un événement complètement banal, dans le fond. Qui devait arriver tous les jours. Non qui arrivait _certainement _tous les jours.

Il croisa un mec. Le genre de type qui n'avait rien à foutre dans des ruelles sombres comme ça en pleine nuit. Le genre de mec trop propre sur lui, avec un air trop méprisant, une démarche trop assurée, et que Vanitas aurait bien volontiers mis dans son lit. Il se demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici, mais lui proposa tout de même un peu de drogue.

L'autre le regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un air méprisant. Bah voyons, il s'en serait douté... Il avait l'habitude de ce regard.

« Non, merci. »

Et il continua sa route, sans même le regarder. Il finit tout de même par se stopper, hésiter, se retourner avec un air moins fier que précédemment, et par revenir sur ses pas.

« Euh... En fait, je me suis un peu perdu. Je viens d'emménager en ville et...

-Pas mon problème, mec » lui répondit Vanitas avec toute sa sympathie habituelle.

L'autre eut un claquement de langue agacé, le fusillant de ses yeux trop clairs, étranges, turquoises. Néanmoins, il finit par sortir un billet de sa poche.

« Si vous me montrez... » commença-t-il.

Le brun prit le billet sans le laisser finir.

« C'est bon. Tu dois aller où, au juste ? »

Il ne crachait pas sur l'argent et connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Puis qui sait, peut-être qu'il trouverait un moyen, finalement, de se laisser inviter chez l'autre mec, faire les deux ou trois petites choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit là tout de suite, repartir au milieu de la nuit avec portefeuille et ne plus jamais le recroiser. Hm, ça pouvait le faire. Vanitas avait appris depuis bien longtemps que le nombre de types franchement hétéros n'était pas si élevé que ça. Sans vraiment avoir de radar à portée de main, il estimait avoir ses chances.

L'autre lui fila son adresse, et Vanitas le conduisit à travers le dédale de ruelles. L'inconnu le dévisageait toujours avec cet air pincé, presque méprisant mais pas tout à fait. Il s'avéra que, cette nuit-là, il était suffisamment clair pour s'en rendre compte.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il. J'ai un truc sur la figure ? »

Puis, il eut un sourire :

« Ou bien, je suis plus sexy que ce que je pensais ? »

L'étranger lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre :

« C'est pas ça. Je me demandais juste comment on pouvait tomber aussi bas. »

Ah, c'était ça. Hum, bien sûr. Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« J'ai jamais volé très haut, répondit-il simplement.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Il ne savait pas.

« J'ai un frère qui est mon exact opposé et qui deviendra sans doute médecin un jour, ou une autre connerie humanitaire. Et puis y'a moi. »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui disait ça. Mais après tout, Vanitas n'avait jamais été très doué pour comprendre. Doué pour pas grand-chose, en fait. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Je m'appelle Riku, au fait.

- Cool, ça me fait une belle jambe.

- La moindre des politesses, ce serait de me dire ton nom en retour, non ? questionna le dénommé Riku en haussant un sourcil.

- La politesse, c'est pas tellement mon truc, tu vois ?

- En effet, je vois, soupira l'autre. Mais sans blague, je peux savoir ton nom ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

Il se le demandait vraiment, ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à l'autre tâche. Personne ne se souciait jamais de connaître son nom, encore moins de le retenir. Sans doute sa foutue politesse qui voulait ça.

« J'aime mieux savoir à qui je tente de faire la conversation, répliqua Riku. Alors ?

- C'est Vanitas.

- Oh. »

Un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Quoi, ça te fais rire ?

- Franchement ? Oui.

- Va te faire foutre, Riku.

- Pardon, s'excusa franchement l'autre. C'est juste que c'est tellement ironique. »

Devant l'air un peu paumé de Vanitas, il ajouta :

« T'as jamais fait de latin, toi, hein ?

- J'ai une tête à parler latin ?

- Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur tête. »

Oui enfin, il devrait bien s'en douter, quand même. Ou alors il aimait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, lui rappeler combien il devait avoir l'air misérable. Ouais, ce devait être ce genre de mecs snobs.

Oh, comme il se trompait.

Au final, il raccompagna l'autre chez lui et ce fut tout. Et il retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Et il ne le revit pas. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il finit par oublier cette rencontre fortuite avec un connard qui ne faisait pas partie de son monde, qui n'appartenait pas aux rêves brisés et aux vies écorchées. Un mec qui devrait complètement s'en ficher, après tout.

L'hiver vint, avec son lot de SDF retrouvés morts sur les trottoirs, et Vanitas s'estimait heureux d'avoir un logis, même si le chauffage laissait fortement à désirer. Bah, de toute façon, il se réveillait souvent avec quelqu'un qui se chargeait de réchauffer son lit...

Une nuit, il errait dans les rues, complètement ivre. Vodka, ou un truc tout aussi fort. Il ne savait plus bien, ne marchait pas bien droit. Il se mit à pleuvoir, pour ne rien arranger. Toutes les rues se ressemblaient, il gelait, et Vanitas trébuchait souvent sur des plaques de verglas. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, rien n'y faisait, il ne retrouvait pas la trace de son appartement, ne se souvenait même plus du numéro de sa porte. Ça lui était déjà arrivé. Plein de fois, même. Jamais par ce temps.

Il finit par se laisser tomber dans une ruelle, glacé et épuisé. Dans la brume de son esprit, il eut la lucidité de penser que, ça y était, il allait crever. Même pas de la drogue, nan, à cause d'une boisson merdique. Bah, ça revenait au même, de toute façon. Il espérait juste que ça irait vite, qu'il s'endormirait bientôt, histoire de ne plus avoir froid...

Il cessa de pleuvoir d'un coup. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un venait d'installer un ciel artificiel au-dessus de sa tête. Parapluie, qu'on appelait ça, il lui semblait. Il reconnut vite fait des cheveux argentés et des prunelles bleues, sans parvenir à les remettre dans leur contexte. Il se sentit soulevé du sol. L'autre l'aida à marcher et lui dit des mots qu'il ne comprit pas bien.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla sur un canapé trop propre pour être le sien et avec un mal de crâne terrible.

« Déjà réveillé ? »

La voix lui vrillait les tympans et lui donnait envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

« Ta gueule. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, tenta de remettre les événements de la veille dans l'ordre. Vu sa gueule de bois, il devait avoir bu. Aurait-il fait une conquête pendant la nuit ? Hmm, non, sinon il n'aurait pas dormi sur le canapé. Et puis ça lui revint. Il se tourna vers son mystérieux hôte et parvint à mettre un souvenir sur son visage.

« Toi...

-Ouais.

-Putain, parle pas, j'ai la tête qui va exploser » se plaignit Vanitas.

L'autre partit vers une pièce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était et revint avec de l'aspirine. Ah, tiens, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps... Depuis qu'il vivait chez ses parents, à vrai dire. Il accepta le verre et le but d'une traite, attendant que son envie de mourir passe. Il poserait les questions fondamentales plus tard. D'ailleurs, la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On s'connait à peine. »

L'argenté haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, tout en le fixant.

« J'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir de froid là-bas... Et comme tu m'as aidé une fois, en plus... »

Vanitas eut un sourire. Il se sentait redevable, hein ? Ah, la conscience, quelle connerie...

« D'autres se serraient pas gênés, répondit-il. Même que ça les aurait arrangé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça. Tu n'as pas de chez toi ?

-Si, mais j'étais trop bourré pour retrouver le chemin, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu mourir.

-Sans blague ? Ironisa Vanitas. T'en a d'autres des sermons comme ça ? Au fait, t'attend pas à ce que je te jette des fleurs, hein. J'te dois rien du tout et j't'ai rien demandé. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil. Il semblait ne pas comprendre, et ça devait l'agacer profondément. Vanitas aimait bien emmerder les gens. Et il s'en fichait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie ou un truc du genre. Déjà, il s'en fichait, de la vie.

« C'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait » lui apprit Riku.

Le Vide revint le tourmenter à l'improviste. Eh merde, il se sentait un peu trop sobre, là. Il fallait qu'il aille se procurer un peu d'héroïne ou une merde dans le genre, histoire d'oublier un peu ses problèmes.

« Il faut que je me casse, annonça-t-il en se levant devant l'air étonné de l'autre.

-Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose, au moins ?

-Honnêtement j'ai surtout envie d'être défoncé, là. »

L'argenté eut l'air encore plus surpris, ce qui fit rire Vanitas. Bah voyons, il s'imaginait quoi ?

« Tu peux pas partir comme ça. Puis, c'est pas bon de se droguer à jeun, comme ça.

-Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher », ricana le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il fit mine de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci ne céda pas. Il se tourna vers son hôte, qui brandissait les clés avec un petit air victorieux. L'enfoiré. Il serra les poings, pour le coup carrément en colère qu'on le séquestre ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, putain ? » cracha-t-il.

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude, hein ?

-De ?

-Qu'on essaie d'être gentil avec toi, juste comme ça ?

-Personne n'est gentil juste comme ça, rétorqua Vanitas. Encore moins avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu savais, tu me foutrais dehors. »

Riku croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil d'un air peu impressionné.

« Quoi, t'as tué un chaton ?

-Non.

-T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Violé quelqu'un ?

-Non plus.

-Bon, alors j'imagine que tu mérites un minimum qu'on fasse preuve de gentillesse à ton égard, non ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, d'abord ? De quel droit se pointait-il dans sa vie juste pour lui dire ça, hein ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait rien, ne le connaissait même pas...

« Je suis un salaud, répliqua Vanitas.

-J'avais compris.

-J'ai déjà volé des trucs.

-Vu l'environnement dans lequel tu vis, ça m'étonne pas.

-J'ai menacé des gens.

-Je suis en train de te menacer, là, si tu t'en étais pas rendu compte, lui répondit Riku. Enfin, c'est pour ton bien, mais tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé quelque chose. »

Il faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il se prenait pour sa mère, là, mais s'en abstint. Parce que sa mère, elle, s'en foutait qu'il crève la dalle. Elle devait le croire mort, depuis le temps. Et ça ne devait pas l'empêcher de dormir.

« Je bois, je me drogue, j'ai pas d'avenir, un boulot de merde, j'suis gay et vu le nombre de plans culs plus ou moins sains que j'ai eu, j'ai sûrement le Sida ! s'emporta-t-il. Il te faut quoi de plus ? »

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis l'autre, cet enfoiré, répondit doucement :

« Je m'en fiche, tu sais ? »

Ça, en revanche, ça eut pour effet de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, à Vanitas.

« Mais...

-Bon, tu viens ? J'ai des croissants, si tu veux. »

Finalement, il se rendit compte d'à quel point il était affamé. Une fois qu'il eut déjeuné, il ne sortit même pas un merci à Riku, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Encore une fois, Vanitas ne comprenait pas, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude... Sauf que cette fois-là, c'était le fait qu'on se soucie de son sort, qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Décidément...

Il partit finalement après un moment où l'autre tenta de lui demander plus d'informations sur sa vie. Informations qu'il n'obtint pas, Vanitas se sentant déjà comme s'il en avait trop dit dans son accès de colère. Il avait un peu honte, et il en voulait un peu à ce Riku d'être aussi respectable, d'avoir un appartement trop propre et bien rangé, de ne pas être un immense con. Quel débile. Il ne semblait même pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, comme on a pitié des clochards dans la rue, lorsqu'on leur jette une pièce ou deux.

Il retourna donc vaquer à ses occupations habituelles – tenter de se détruire, tout ça... - mais n'oublia pas, cette fois, même s'il évitait de repenser à cet épisode étrange.

Quelques semaines passèrent, où tout se mit à dégringoler encore plus qu'avant, si une telle chose se pouvait. Il perdit son emploi à force d'arriver au boulot trop déchiré pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pour couronner le tout, il avait de moins en moins de fric pour payer ses marchandises et sa consommation. Ses fournisseurs commençaient à le menacer dangereusement.

Un soir où il avait pris soin de verrouiller sa porte, il entendit qu'on tentait de la crocheter, et il sut qu'il était fini, si on le trouvait là. Alors, sans même prendre d'affaires, il sortit par la fenêtre – heureusement qu'il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée – et se mit un courir, cherchant un endroit où il pourrait aller sans qu'on le retrouve, au moins jusqu'au lendemain. La solution lui vint d'elle-même.

Il débarqua chez Riku au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Vanitas ? s'étonna celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Il entra dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine de répondre.

« Salut ! S'exclama-t-il alors d'un air faussement joyeux. Je t'ai manqué ? »

L'argenté referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour que tu te souviennes de mon existence ?

-J'ai un problème, avoua-t-il. Rien de grave, mais si ces enflures me trouvent, je suis mort. J'peux rester, dis ? Rien qu'une nuit. »

Pour le coup, l'autre poussa un soupir agacé. En même temps, Vanitas débarquait comme ça, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, sous prétexte qu'une fois, une seule, il avait fait preuve de bonté à son égard.

« Tu penses pas que t'abuses un peu, là ? »

Pas faux. D'un autre côté...

« J'ai pensé à personne d'autre, sur le moment. Même maintenant, en fait, y'a rien qui me vient. C'est con, hein ?

-T'as pas d'amis ? De famille ? »

Vanitas eut un rire amer.

« Tu parles. Mes parents doivent penser que je suis mort et ça les arrangent bien. Mon frère, je sais pas trop. Et on a jamais d'amis dans un milieu comme le mien.

-Oh...

-T'as pas intérêt à me sortir une connerie comme quoi t'es désolé, sinon je t'étrangle, menaça-t-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

-Non, non, soupira Riku. Et c'est bon, tu peux rester, j'vais préparer le canapé. »

Vanitas eut un sourire narquois.

« Tu me laisses pas ton lit ?

-Là, t'abuses...

-Tu peux rester dedans, hein. Il doit être assez grand pour deux.

-Mais oui, c'est ça... »

Il dormit sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, il prit ses marques dans l'appartement de Riku pendant que celui-ci dormait. Il piocha un peu dans son frigo, fouilla sa bibliothèque – bien qu'il ne soit pas un grand fan de littérature – prit même une douche. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain, l'argenté l'attendait en déjeunant.

« Salut.

-'lut.

-Bien dormi ?

-C'est dingue, ton canapé est plus confortable que mon lit. »

Riku eut un sourire amusé.

« Ca doit pas être l'idéal, chez toi.

-J'te le fais pas dire...

-Et tes parents peuvent vraiment pas t'aider ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, s'asseyant en face de l'autre avant de répondre :

« Oh, mes parents, ils m'ont foutu dehors quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Génial, hein ? »

L'argenté grimaça.

« En effet... Je suis désolé.

-Ah non, j't'ai dit de pas commencer avec ces conneries !

-Mais je le pense.

-J'ai pas b'soin de ça, répliqua un peu sèchement Vanitas.

-De quoi tu as besoin, alors ? »

De crever. Ou de ne plus être seul.

« J'en sais rien.

-Hm.

-Ouais. »

Il ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, non sans avoir profité d'un instant d'inattention de son hôte pour prendre deux ou trois billets dans son portefeuille. Si Riku s'en aperçut jamais, il ne dit rien. Il en éprouva un brin de quelque chose s'apparentant à du remord, après tout ce que l'autre avait fait pour lui, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Cela lui servit à payer la somme que lui réclamaient ses fournisseurs, ainsi que deux ou trois grammes, histoire d'empêcher ses mains de trembler à cause du manque.

Il repensa à Riku, mais cette fois-ci eut envie de voir jusqu'où s'étendait la tolérance de l'autre. Alors il revint chez lui. Plusieurs fois. Il prit même son numéro de téléphone.

Cela lui faisait faire des économies, côté nourriture, et il pouvait se payer plus de merde à s'injecter dans le sang. Il dormait même souvent chez lui. Sur le canapé, malgré tous ses entendus – que l'argenté ne semblait pas prendre au sérieux. Ils échangeaient des blagues, s'entendaient relativement bien, et Riku ne posait jamais de questions s'il n'avait pas de ses nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours ou si Vanitas débarquait au beau milieu de la nuit.

« C'est comme d'avoir un chat, plaisanta-t-il un jour. Tu reviens quand t'as faim ou quand il pleut dehors, et puis tu repars.

-Et je dois le prendre comment ? »

Haussement d'épaule.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat. »

Un jour où il avait vraiment déconné avec la boisson et s'était battu assez violemment avec un type quelconque, il appela Riku pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Celui-ci accourut tout de suite, bien qu'il soit quelque chose comme trois heures du matin et qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Il traîna la loque jusque chez lui et le laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Vanitas se mit à rire, les yeux dans le vague.

« J'crois que t'es le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu, Riku. »

Mais au fond de lui, même s'il n'avait plus les idées très claires, il savait que quelque chose dans sa phrase sonnait faux.

L'autre ne commenta pas. Il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, examinant sa joue marquée d'un bleu assez impressionnant.

« Il t'a pas loupé, marmonna-t-il.

-Nan.

-Van' ?

-Hm ?

-Tu devrais arrêter tes conneries.

-Eh, c'était pas ma faute... J'crois.

-Non, je veux dire... Tout ça.

-Quoi ça ? »

Soupir.

« Laisse tomber.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Un peu, ouais. »

Malgré son état, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus, et plus connement encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Riku était la seule personne à s'être jamais soucié de lui, dans le fond. Et ça le rendait... Pas heureux, non, fallait pas déconner. Un peu moins misérable, peut-être. Et il ne le méritait sans doute pas.

C'est dans cet état de conscience qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte de deux choses.

Premièrement, il tremblait, secoué de sueurs froides, et il n'avait plus aucune drogue pour se calmer. Pas un gramme.

Deuxièmement, le vide dans sa poitrine était revenu, et ce devait être à cause de Riku. Riku, qui se montrait trop gentil, trop con, et à qui Vanitas commençait à s'attacher un peu trop. Il paniqua.

Lorsqu'il tenta de sortir discrètement, son ami le stoppa.

« Tu pars si tôt ? »

De quoi je me mêle ?

« J'dois y aller » fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et merde. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi en manque. Il déconnait, là. Complètement. Il consommait moins en ce moment, et ça se répercutait. Forcément.

« Ça va, t'es sûr ?

-Mais lâche-moi, putain ! »

Il le repoussa brutalement quand il essaya de s'approcher et sortit.

C'était sa faute, tout ça. Sa faute s'il avait de moins en moins ressenti le besoin de se défoncer, mis à part quand les symptômes de manque se faisaient sentir. Sa faute s'il se sentait de mieux en mieux – mais pas assez mieux pour aller bien. Juste assez pour ne plus avoir envie de mourir et, dans un sens, ça craignait.

C'est dans cet état qu'il alla trouver ses dealers habituels. Il ne pouvait pas payer tout de suite, mais il leur assura qu'il le ferait, tout en ne sachant pas très bien comment il s'y prendrait. Lui vint l'idée idiote qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait bien être obligé de se prostituer pour continuer à se procurer ses drogues. Sauf que non, jamais de la vie. Il préférait crever.

Il se dégoûtait, vraiment. S'il y avait un fond, il l'avait touché depuis longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux et le visage de Riku lui vint à l'esprit. Et il se détesta encore plus. Parce que, pourquoi l'autre s'obstinait à prendre soin d'une loque comme lui, hein ? Il devait avoir mieux à faire, des fréquentations plus agréables... Et il devait traîner ce boulet qui s'était imposé à lui, comme ça, sans lui demander son avis. Vanitas se dit alors qu'il ne reviendrait pas le voir, jamais.

Sauf qu'il y alla quand même. Parce que Riku avait toujours été le seul à se soucier de lui. Parce que Riku lui était devenu aussi essentiel que toutes ces merdes qu'il prenait, plus désormais par accoutumance que pour oublier quoi que ce soit. Ceci dit, il faisait des efforts pour retourner de moins en moins dans l'appartement propre qu'il salissait toujours avec ses pompes dégueulasses qui dataient d'il savait plus trop quand.

Il y allait et il se détestait mais il se sentait mieux.

Puis un jour, le monde s'écroula un peu plus. Pas grand-chose, hein. Il errait dans les rues comme à son habitude, ayant très envie de passer voir l'argenté mais se disant qu'il n'ennuierait certainement, surtout à cette heure de la nuit. Etrange, ça ne le dérangeait pourtant pas plus que ça, avant...

Et puis, les grosses brutes lui tombèrent dessus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas payé, et son fournisseur était, d'après leurs dires, à bout. Ce devait donc être maintenant ou jamais.

Jamais, donc.

C'était ça, c'était la fin, voilà, se dit-il alors qu'ils le frappaient. Et il allait mourir comme un con, tué par des cons. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait accepté son sort, presque avec le sourire. Il leur aurait dit d'y aller, de pas se gêner, jusqu'à ce que ça craque et que ses côtes s'enfoncent et qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Et là, à peine quand il commençait à se dire que, en fin de compte, ça valait le coup, toutes ces conneries...

La vie n'avait vraiment pas de sens. Ou bien un très bon sens de l'humour noir. Tellement bon qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais... Lui et la compréhension, hein...

Il se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, entouré d'une odeur de propreté qui le rendait presque malade et de murs blancs qui lui agressèrent la rétine.

Et Riku se trouvait là.

« T'as dormi deux jours, qu'il lui fit en guise de bonjour. Bouge pas, sinon tu vas douiller. »

Il avait raison. Même sourire lui fit mal.

« J'en déduis qu'ils m'ont même pas fini, ces enflures. »

Ça ne fit pas rire son ami, qui le fixait comme si lui aussi voulait le frapper. C'était nouveau, ça...

« T'aurais pu me le dire, si t'avais des problèmes.

-Pas tes affaires » répondit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

Déjà qu'il se sentait pathétique comparé à lui, si en plus il venait lui demander de l'aide... Mais encore une fois, la réponse ne parut pas satisfaire l'argenté. Au contraire, il se leva avec une expression que l'autre ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

« Pas mes affaires, hein ? Mais Van', t'aurais pu crever, putain ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que monsieur est trop fier pour parler de ses ennuis ! Elle t'aurait bien servi, ta fierté, hein, s'ils t'avaient tabassé à mort. D'ailleurs, c'est pas passé loin ! Tu sais combien t'as d'os cassés ? Tu sais que t'as failli pas t'en sortir ? Tu veux que je te dises ? T'es un crétin ! Et un crétin presque mort ! Et j'aurais fait quoi, moi, si tu... Enfin, laisse tomber, ça sert à rien. »

Pour le coup, Vanitas resta là à l'écouter, bouche bée, et ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Remarque, vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il la ferme. C'était la première fois que Riku lui parlait comme ça. Jamais il ne lui reprochait ses choix de vie, depuis leur rencontre. Il l'aidait toujours, mais ne le sermonnait pas. Alors que là...

Bizarrement, ça lui donna envie de rire, mais il se retint, à moitié pour ne pas vexer l'autre et à moitié parce que ça lui aurait coupé la respiration, vu l'état de ses côtes.

« Euh... finit-il par dire. Pardon ? »

Ça sonnait étrange, dans sa bouche. Parce que ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps que Vanitas ne s'excusait plus de quoi que ce soit. Mais, cette fois-ci, ça lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Pardon parce que l'autre s'inquiétait. Et Vanitas se dit qu'au fond, c'était pas grave, s'il tombait un peu amoureux de Riku pour ça.

« T'as besoin d'aide, lui annonça Riku.

-Oui, j'ai compris, la prochaine qu'on me demande du fric, j'irai te supplier !

-Je parlais pas de ça, fit l'argenté. Je te parle d'une vraie aide... Pour arrêter tout ça.

-Quoi ça ?

-Tu vois de quoi je veux parler. »

Non, il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas, alors il s'énerva, encore une fois.

« C'est mon problème, pas le tien !

-Bah voyons... T'es toujours sur la défensive quand j'aborde le sujet, mais sérieusement... T'es en train de gâcher ta vie pour pas grand-chose, là. »

Mais il avait quoi à gâcher ? Plus rien, de toute façon. Plus rien depuis longtemps. Depuis quand, au juste ? Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Quand ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte ? Ou quand Seifer lui avait tendu son premier pétard ? Nan... Ca remontait à encore plus loin que ça. Ça ne guérirait plus.

Peut-être était-il né pour mourir. Ou bien pour... Il ne savait pas, dans le fond. Pour donner l'exemple ? Pour servir de modèle à ne pas suivre pour son frère cadet ? De punition pour ses parents ? De pigeon à Seifer et à tous les autres ? Bah, quelle importance ?

Et Riku, là, qui le fixait d'un air triste comme jamais, qui n'avait rien à faire ici, dans sa vie où il s'était toujours retrouvé seul. Sans doute que lui aussi finirait par partir, par abandonner la lutte, par se dire que ça ne servait à rien de s'occuper de ce déchet immonde. Et il ne répondrait plus au téléphone, il fermerait sa porte à clé, il... Vanitas ferma les yeux, tentant de faire taire ces pensées dérangeantes.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? chuchota-t-il. T'as pas à m'aider, j'te complique la vie. »

Silence. Puis :

« Ma sœur non plus ne voulait pas d'aide, avoua Riku. Au départ, tu me faisais un peu penser à elle. »

Et le constat tomba. C'était ça, hein ? Sa sœur. Même pas pour lui personnellement. Parce qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un dont il se souciait vraiment. Un substitut, pour se donner bonne conscience.

« Et pourquoi tu vas pas l'aider, elle, alors ? » rétorqua-t-il sèchement en regardant ailleurs.

Il se sentait un peu comme trahi, en plus douloureux.

« Elle s'est suicidé il y a deux ans, expliqua l'autre. Personne n'a compris. On pensait que c'était une phase, que ça allait lui passer. Ça arrive à tout le monde de traverser une période creuse, non ? Quand elle parlait de ses problèmes à mes parents, ils disaient que ça s'arrangerait. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé. »

Et du coup, il avait eu pitié de lui ? Il paraissait si pathétique que ça ? En fait, Riku ne s'inquiétait même pas pour lui. Il apaisait ses propres remords, voilà tout. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu penser un seul instant... ?

« Sors d'ici.

-Van' ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Non, mais tu t'en fiches, de toute façon. Dégage.

-Mais n...

-Mais barre-toi, t'as pas compris ?! Casse-toi ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire une quatrième fois et quitta la chambre d'hôpital sans un mot.

Le mois qui suivit passa comme dans un brouillard blanc. Au début, parfois, Riku venait lui dire visite, mais Vanitas l'ignorait royalement, ne lui répondant même pas. Alors il finit par lâcher l'affaire, comme prévu. Chaque fois qu'un bref éclat de conscience le traversait, il appuyait sur le bouton qui injectait de la morphine dans ses veines, et il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait plus mal, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur.

Il aurait pu passer le reste de ses jours comme ça que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais il fallut bien sortir. Fort heureusement, à présent, il possédait une ordonnance pour aller chercher des drogues gratuitement à la pharmacie, au cas où ses blessures pas tout à fait guéries le faisaient souffrir, et il comptait bien s'en servir plus que de raison...

Il lui faudrait peut-être aussi trouver un nouvel emploi, tiens.

Lorsqu'il revint dans son appartement, ce fut pour le trouver sens dessus-dessous, la porte grand ouverte. Visiblement, ses persécuteurs s'étaient servis dans ses affaires pour se rembourser. Et pas seulement eux...

Il haussa les épaules, pas plus atteint que ça, et s'allongea sur le matelas éventré qui lui tenait lieu de lit. Il préférait largement le canapé de Riku, mais bon... Tant pis, hein. Ça aussi, ça devait bien se finir un jour. Ouais, de toute façon, il ne valait pas grand-chose...

Il en avait assez.

Rouvrant les yeux, il tourna la tête sur le côté et contempla son sachet de médicaments, pensif. Il suffirait d'un petit plus que la dose prescrite... Il eut un sourire ironique. Ah, pourquoi pas, finalement ?

Il se redressa et prit la boîte de comprimés dans sa main. Ca suffirait à assommer un éléphant, ces trucs-là. Il en fit glisser quelques-unes dans sa paume sans compter, et puis les avala d'une traite. Il repoussa la boîte et puis s'allongea à nouveau, déjà somnolent, une sensation de paix l'envahissant d'un coup. Ce qu'il aimait avec la morphine, c'est que ça allait vite... Bientôt, il ne parvint plus à penser clairement. Avant de partir, il eut juste le temps de se dire qu'il ne manquerait plus à personne et de se demander si sa famille serait prévenue, s'ils organiseraient des funérailles...

Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu, dans la vie de Vanitas. Même lorsqu'il tentait d'y mettre fin, il fallait qu'il y ait un problème.

Il se sentit secoué par les épaules et se demanda si c'était comme ça qu'on réveillait les morts, en enfer. Quoique, ça ne sentait pas le souffre... Et ça ne sentait pas le paradis non plus, loin de là. En fait, ça sentait comme chez lui, donc oui, c'était plutôt proche de l'enfer...

« Van', putain, me fait pas ça ! »

Ah ? Il connaissait cette voix. Il ne devait pas être tout à fait mort, alors. Il ouvrit mollement des paupières, encore dans le gaz à cause de la drogue, et se demanda ce que fichait Riku ici.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à la question que déjà l'autre le serrait dans ses bras, ce qui annihila totalement sa capacité à penser pour plusieurs raison. La morphine faisait encore un peu effet, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'enlace de cette manière, sans aucune arrière-pensée, et... Riku.

« Je te jure, j'ai envie de te frapper, là ! s'exclama l'argenté sans le lâcher.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il le relâcha et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il me demande pourquoi, en plus... marmonna-t-il.

-Comment t'as eu mon adresse ? S'étonna Vanitas, enfin parvenu un tant soit peu à réfléchir correctement.

-Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, alors que je savais que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. Ça m'a inquiété, donc j'ai été dans ton quartier, et j'ai pu trouver quelqu'un qui savait où tu habitais. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une sale réputation dans le coin...

-Ils ne t'auraient pas rendu service comme ça, grimaça Vanitas.

-Je sais me montrer très persuasif, éluda Riku. Mais c'est pas le problème. J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! D'ailleurs, si tu me refais ça, je te jure que tu vas y passer. »

Le brun eut un petit rire sans joie. Il trouvait ça complètement injuste, que l'autre ait encore volé à son secours comme ça, alors qu'il ne lui demandait pourtant jamais rien. Il évita son regard, préférant se concentrer sur le parquet moisi, jonché de cendres, de poussière, de cadavres d'insectes.

« T'es pas obligé de faire tout ça pour ta sœur, hein. Ça sert à rien. »

Son ami cligna des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

-C'est bon, arrête. C'est pas pour moi que tu fais ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais pens... ? Oh, t'es vraiment impossible, comme mec ! »

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, encore ? L'autre paraissait agacé. Presque blasé.

« Eh ben, fallait pas me sauver la v...

-Non, le coupa Riku. Vanitas, ferme-la. Tu me laisse t'expliquer maintenant, d'accord ? »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser parler ainsi, mais ne trouve rien à répliquer.

« D'abord, continua l'autre, tu arrêtes de faire ton connard insensible. Oui, ma sœur est morte, et oui je m'en veux. Naminé était... Bref. Mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça, pas pour elle. Et ensuite, faut que t'arrête de croire que le monde t'en veut. C'est pas vrai, en plus. Ensuite, c'est terminé, je te laisse plus seul, parce que si tu te refais une connerie de ce genre... Tu vas venir chez moi quelques jours, d'accord ? En fait, que tu sois d'accord ou non, je m'en fiche. »

… Wouah.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Et Vanitas ne savait encore une fois pas quoi répondre, alors il ne répondit rien. Et il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son estomac, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Par contre, il ne parvenait pas à relever les yeux vers le regard turquoise de l'argenté.

« Bon, tu prends tes affaires ? On y va, il est déjà tard. »

Il hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire, pensif. Alors, finalement, il se souciait bien de lui ? Et plus que ce qu'il pensait.

Il prit tout de même ses comprimés de morphine, mais ne décida d'y toucher que si le manque devenait trop fort. D'ailleurs...

« Comment j'ai pu m'en sortir, avec ce que j'ai avalé ? questionna-t-il à voix haute.

-L'accoutumance, expliqua Riku. Ton organisme s'est habitué, alors il te faut certainement plus que la dose habituelle pour... Enfin, c'est pas passé loin.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai fait des recherches. »

Ils allèrent à l'appartement de Riku sans dire un mot. Vanitas réfléchissait. A tout ce que son ami lui avait dit, et au reste. Au vide de sa vie et à tout ce qui le caractérisait – pas grand-chose. Où allait-il, comme ça, au juste ? Plus vers une mort certaine, mais pas non plus vers un but... Alors, quoi ? Oh, il verrait bien, sans doute.

« Tu peux prendre mon lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé » lui dit Riku en arrivant.

Le brun eut un sourire narquois. Il ne s'agissait sans doute pas du bon moment, mais...

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ton lit était suffisamment grand pour deux...

-Oh, arrête, avec ça.

-Je ne plaisante pas. »

L'argenté eut un instant de bug, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de préparer ses couvertures pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Vanitas alla dans la chambre, légèrement déçu, et y posa son sac. Malgré sa longue sieste due à la morphine, il se sentait épuisé. Epuisé et heureux et frustré. Curieux mélange. Ça faisait beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui avançait dans le brouillard depuis si longtemps, sans plus savoir ce qu'il ressentait ou non.

Riku ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, pour voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Ah, quel hôte exemplaire, vraiment. Un peu trop.

D'ailleurs, Vanitas n'avait jamais vraiment su. Est-ce que Riku était gay ? Mince alors, finalement, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur son ami, alors que lui connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à son sujet.

« Tout va bien, t'es sûr ?

-Non. »

La réponse sortit toute seule. Non, il n'allait pas bien, pas tout à fait.

« Ah ? T'as soif ? J'peux aller te chercher un verre d'eau si tu v...

-Ta gueule. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre que déjà il s'approchait de lui. Après tout, l'argenté ne lui en voudrait certainement pas pour ça, dans le pire des cas... Alors il glissa une main derrière sa nuque, doucement, et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un de cette façon, juste comme ça, tendrement. Sans brutalité ou quoi que ce soit. Juste pour l'instant présent.

Au début, Riku resta figé par la surprise, mais Vanitas frissonna lorsqu'il finit par poser ses mains sur sa taille pour approfondir le baiser.

Il finit cependant par le repousser doucement et le fixer de son turquoise confus.

« Van' ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il ne savait pas...

« C'est un peu tard pour poser la question.

-Mais... »

Le brun voulut l'embrasser à nouveau, mais son ami se recula.

« T'es encore drogué ? »

Oh, cette blague !

« Non, je suis amoureux de toi, débile. »

Oups. Bah, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer autrement.

Riku continua de le fixer avec ce regard choqué qui lui donnait envie de le frapper. Eh, il venait de répondre à son baiser, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

« Euh... On en reparle demain, d'accord ? finit-il par dire. On aura les idées plus claires et...

-C'est très clair, pour moi » l'interrompit Vanitas.

L'argenté soupira.

« Ecoute... Demain, ok ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ce que l'autre dut prendre pour un approuvement, puisqu'il quitta la pièce, non sans l'avoir embrassé sur le front d'abord. Vanitas se laissa tomber sur le matelas, la tête entre les mains et le cœur qui faisait n'importe quoi. De la grosse connerie, tout ça... Vie de merde.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit-là, mais n'osa plus toucher à la morphine. A la place, il tournait et retournait la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans son esprit, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à la comprendre. Il finit par abandonner et sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné et une légère envie de s'enfuir sans que Riku ne le remarque, mais ce serait peine perdue et l'argenté lui devait des explications. Alors il resta, pris un cachet juste en prévision, et se dirigea dans le salon, où l'autre se trouvait déjà assis devant la télévision. Il leva les yeux à son approche, inexpressif.

« Salut.

-Faut qu'on parle, sortit Vanitas d'entrée de jeu en se plaçant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

-Van'... C'était n'importe quoi, hier soir.

-Pas pour moi. »

A cette réponse, l'argenté se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que... Tu sais, je... Comme j'ai dit la veille, c'est compliqué.

-Je vois pas en quoi, insista l'autre. Soit c'était n'importe quoi et on en parle plus, soit... Tu vois, quoi. »

Il avait presque peur de revivre une certaine scène de son existence. Ce soir où ses parents l'avaient foutu à la porte, sous prétexte qu'il était gay. Oh, Riku ne le ferait pas, il s'en doutait, mais même lui devait avoir ses limites. Alors s'il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments...

« En fait, fit Riku, c'est surtout que je suis pas gay, à la base. Mais... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Avec toi, c'est différent. »

Oh. Voilà donc le problème. Vanitas éclata de rire, soulagé.

« Ah, ok. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

« Ok ? C'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répondit Vanitas en haussant les épaules. C'est pas si grave que ça. »

Pour le lui prouver, il s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne le repoussa pas, l'attirant au contraire plus près. Et Vanitas se dit que peut-être, peut-être, il venait de trouver sa place. Que là où il devait être, c'était à ses côtés. Parce que ça avait été la première personne de toute son existence à vraiment se soucier de lui pour de vrai.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, haletants, Riku murmura entre leurs lèvres :

« Hey ?

-Quoi ?

-Je sais qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation, mais il faut que tu te fasses aider.

-Ouais, répondit Vanitas en enfouissant sa tête contre son cou. C'est pour ça que je t'ai, nan ? »

Soupir.

« Je te parle d'une cure de désintoxication, Van'. Tu le sais, que ça ne peut plus durer. T'as failli frôler la mort deux fois et...

-Tais-toi. »

Plus que deux fois, à vrai dire, mais autant qu'il ne le sache pas. Il avait déjà pas mal déconné sur les doses, plusieurs fois. Et sur les mélanges, aussi.

« Je serais là, mais c'est pas suffisant.

-Je sais.

-Tu peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça.

-Je sais. »

Mais ça l'effrayait, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Et même s'il s'en sortait... Quoi ? Il aurait une vie normale ? Avec Riku ? Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à l'imaginer. Ça clocherait sans doute à un moment ou un autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être si parfait, comme ça. Il devait y avoir un truc, gros, qui allait lui tomber sur le coin de la tronche. Ça se passait toujours ainsi.

« Je suis pas certain que ça se puisse, une fin heureuse, finit-il par dire.

-On peut essayer, non ?

-Mouais. »

Il n'était pas convaincu. Mais au fond, pourquoi pas, hein ? Son ordonnance ne durerait pas indéfiniment et ses fournisseurs ne voudraient sans doute plus lui vendre quoi que ce soit, vu comment il déconnait niveau fric...

« D'accord, capitula-t-il. Mais promet-moi un truc.

-Hm ?

-Tu seras là quand je sortirais.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Riku. Comme toujours, non ? »

Cette réponse le fit sourire.

« Pas faux... »

S'il pouvait s'offrir un nouveau départ, pourquoi refuser ? Et tous ceux qui ne le considéraient que comme un déchet, quelque chose qui ne valait pas la peine d'être secouru, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Il ne les laisserait jamais décider de sa vie pour lui.


End file.
